<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DAN VERSUS PHIL by rye03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382592">DAN VERSUS PHIL</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rye03/pseuds/rye03'>rye03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ship has Sailed (a collection of short stories) [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rye03/pseuds/rye03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get a little steamy during the recording of a Dan VS Phil video.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ship has Sailed (a collection of short stories) [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DAN VERSUS PHIL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"PHILLLLLLLLLL" I screamed as Phil was touching and tickling my neck, trying to mess me up while playing Dumb Ways to Die. See, we're in the middle of filming a Dan VS Phil and let's just say, Phil's loosing. "Daaaaannnnn" Phil said mocking me but being a lot quieter about it, yet, still touching me.<br/>"Phil. Stop. P-please." I whispered very strangled, trying not to suppress a moan.<br/>"HA! YOU DIED!" was what pulled me out of my trance before anything else could happen, but with Phil smiling at me with his tongue poking out through his teeth. I couldn't help myself. I leaned towards him and kissed him. Giving him continuous pecks on his lips, then moving down to his neck, leaving a dark purple hickey that was non-noticeable to the camera. When we finally pulled away breathless, I just stared. I stared into his bright ocean blue eyes that had been darkened a little by lust. I sat there hoping I could just get lost in those eyes forever, but then reality hit and we both remembered the camera.<br/>"I'll edit that out later," I said sheepishly breathless.<br/>"We are finishing this later," Phil said in his deep and husky dominant voice before getting up and going to get a glass of water for the both of us so we could cool down before filming again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>